


'' Oh, so you fix stuff? ''

by azalea_21



Category: One Direction
Genre: 5sos as friends, M/M, One-Shot, part-time mechanic niall, school-boy harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a part time mechanic who's a first year in University, </p><p>he was working late when a school boy with a beat up old red Volvo came to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'' Oh, so you fix stuff? ''

Niall stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his forearm. He smiled, satisfied when the person behind the wheel started the car and it roared to life

immediately. The person grinned and got out of the car. ''You're good, kid! Thanks'' The person said and slipped a tip in Niall's hands with a wink. Niall chuckled and sent a 

silent thank you to god because he just got his dinner money. ''It's what I do, Chuck'' He said and sent his customer a huge grin before going to the back where another car awaits. 

He is really good with cars, motorcycles, trucks even. It's like his hands were created just to fix them. Of course it wasn't really what he wanted to be. He wanted to be a 

sound engineer, music. But this type of engineering pays off his breakfast, lunch and dinner. His rent was half paid by his parents thank god for that. Niall is a first year in 

University, majoring under Studio Art here in London. He actually got a scholarship for this so of course he jumped at the chance of getting a plane ride from Mullingar

to London for a purpose in life. He actually liked it here. He has friends, Zayn and Ashton and Calum who were taking the same course as him. They hang out practically

every night and Calum, a ball of energy he is, is his room mate who drags him to meaningless parties as least once a week. 

His life now was manageable and great but somehow he feels like all these great times he has is just a temporary thing. The reason he is at University is to learn 

to have a career, something permanent in his life. Yeah, his friends seem permanent enough. They stick together like Uhu glue. But something was missing and he didn't know

***********************

''Don't forget to lock up, Horan!'' His boss, Paul said and tossed the keys onto the table. Niall made a sound from under the car he was fixing and Paul just took that as a yes. Thunder was heard just as Paul drove his motorcycle away from the place and Niall got up from under the car. 

''Right. Another two to go'' He mumbled but then another crack of thunder was heard and he cussed under his breath. Oh great. 

He barely has enough money to pay his rent so he couldn't afford a car really. That's why he relies on the bus that comes down the bus stop 15 minutes away from here.

Niall looked out from the garage and saw the grey clouds getting darker threateningly. He decided to just fix the cars tomorrow and was almost finished packing up

his stuff when the platter of heavy rain was heard over the garage's metal roof. He groaned. No. No, No! Almost!

A 15 minute walk in this rain was a suicide attempt so Niall found himself fixing those two cars anyways.

 

''Oh Florida please be still tonight, don't disturb this love of mine..'' Niall hummed the rest of the song to Mayday Parade's I Swear This Time I Mean It when he heard a sound 

from where he was under the car. He waited longer but heard nothing but the rain again so he just continued to his fixing.

CREAK.

He stopped, his tool still in his hand. Okay, he was sure he heard a creak just now. This was starting to get creepy so he started to sing to one of All Time Low's song

when he heard a long dragging creaking sound. That's it! He wheeled himself from under the car and stood up, eyes wide when what was in front of him. 

A boy. A boy with brown curls, a bandana tied around his head. A boy wearing what looked like uncomfortable tight khaki trousers. A boy that was wearing a dark blue

sweater with initials printed in gold at the side and a collared white shirt underneath. A boy who was soaking wet in front of him. Oh shit! 

Niall's eyes widened at this realisation and quickly ran to the bag. He emerged back with a small towel and blanket in hand. He handed them to the boy without a word and he smiled in thanks. Niall smiled back and realised the beat up car behind him. ''This yours?'' Niall asked and went to the car, touching the hood. It was a classic Volvo. Beat up but still! 

''I-It broke d-d-down'' It was the first time the boy spoke, well stuttered. He must be freezing! Shit, Niall thought and forgot about the car after as he led the boy to a seat at the back. The boy sat down willingly and sighed as he wrapped the blanket around him tighter. ''What's your name?'' Niall asked, mostly trying to distract himself because the boy was now pulling of that soaked sweater off his body and leaving himself in his white, wet collared shirt. 

''I'm Harry'' He said, wrapping the blanket around himself. Niall nodded. '''m Niall'' Niall said with a smile. He doesn't know why he just keeps smiling. The boy smiled back and yes Niall saw those, those dimples. Niall looked down at the floor. 

Get a grip, Horan. He looks 15 for god's sake, it'll be fucking illegal! 

Wait, what would be illegal? No, Niall don't-

''Uh. Niall?'' Niall looked up, blushing a bit because of this thoughts towards this insanely adorable (YOUNG) boy that he just met for barely half an hour. 

''Yes? Sorry about that'' Niall laughed awkwardly. The boy, Harry shrugged. ''So, do you work here?'' Harry asked.

''Yup! Have been for months now'' He said and wanted to slap himself because like Harry wanted to know that!

''Oh, so you fix stuff?'' Harry asked, eyebrows raised. Niall chuckled. 

''I fix cars, yes'' He nodded. Harry's eyes lit up and he grinned. ''Can you fix my car then? I really need to get home before my mom gets worried'' He asked. 

''Well, usually people pay me too do it'' Niall said and Harry's cheeks flushed red. ''O-of course. Can you though please?'' Harry asked, hope evident in his wide green eyes that even Niall couldn't handle. ''Yeah. yeah okay'' Niall nodded and stood up to go check out Harry's car. 

 

''Ohkay, I found you're little problem'' Niall said, getting his necessary tools to fix Harry's car. The hood of his car was being propped up while Niall did his work. He was 

about to start singing when the question that left his company's mouth shocked him. ''How old are you?'' 

Niall pulled back and smirked at Harry, whose cheeks were pink. Niall found that cute.

''Wouldn't you like to know'' Niall mused. 

''n-no it's just, you don't have to answer'' Harry muttered and Niall chuckled at how insanely cute Harry was when he was embarrassed. He turned his attention back to the 

car and answered, ''I'm 19. How about you?''

''Oh. I'm 18. Senior year and all'' Harry muttered and Niall smiled. Only a year younger. He wanted to slap himself now, stop thinking stuff Horan! So what if he was a year younger? 

''Are you studying?'' Harry asked, breaking Niall's thoughts.

''Yeah, University'' Niall chuckled, head still buried in the hood of the car. 

''Oh. cool. Well I attend a private school'' Harry said. Niall laughed. ''I can see that, with the initials on uniform stuff'' Niall said.

''What, people can't wear initialised sweaters as a daily clothing item?'' Harry asked. 

''Sure, if you wanna show off to people that you're rich and all'' Niall said and that made Harry shut up. 

Niall pulled back from his work and smiled softly. ''Sorry'' He said. Great Horan, you scared the cute boy!

''No, no it's true. Haha'' Harry said awkwardly and looked at his car. ''Done yet?'' He asked, changing the subject. Niall looked at the car too. 

''Almost'' He muttered and sighed, he actually enjoyed the company and now this boy must think his some stupid ass hole. Niall was too caught up in his work, he didn't notice what he was doing and was attacked with oil on his face in a second. He let out a string of curse words and turned around. 

Harry chuckled. ''Are you irish?'' Harry asked and continued with his laugh. Niall pursed his lips and tasted the metallic oil taste. 

He reached his hands out and pointed to the direction where they were sitting just now. 

''What? Oh! A towel! Right!'' Harry ran to the back and fetched Niall a towel. After Niall had wiped all the oil away from his face, he looked up to see Harry grinning. 

Harry grinning with green eyes bright. 

Harry grinning with dimples showing.

Harry grinning with his hands taking the towel from him and wiping the oil he left out. 

Harry grinning with cheeks tinted pink when Niall said a mumbled, ''thanks''

They just stayed like that for a couple moments until Niall mumbled something else and turned towards the car again. He wanted to slap himself and throw his head 

against a brick wall! That wasn't normal, Horan! You don't just go around staring at people. Especially private school boys with amazing eyes and heart warming smiles.

Harry was now humming to a very familiar band and he cursed in his head. Especially not a private school boy with a good taste in music. 

Harry starts to sing to that song.

No, not a private school boy who has a voice of a fucking angel. Horan, snap out of it!

Niall managed to fix the car and the rain was subsiding so he turned around to face Harry. 

''Okay, it's done'' Niall said, grinning. 

''You wear braces'' Harry stated. Niall chuckled. ''Yeah, I do. Supposed to get them out next week'' Niall continued.

''oh'' Harry answered, looking down.

''What?'' Niall asked, confused. 

''Nothing. Thanks for the fix. I'l pay tomorrow I promise'' Harry said quickly. ''Okay?'' Niall replied. Harry smiled and was about to get into his car when Niall was in front of him again. ''Wait'' 

''What?'' Harry asked, blinking because Niall was so close. 

''Uhm- Just uh- why did you uhmm'' Niall was at loss of words. Honestly, he stopped Harry because he didn't want this boy to just leave! He was likable and cute and Niall wanted to know more. But how can he say that to a boy who he met for only 2 hours now?

''Is it because of just now?'' Harry asked. Niall nodded without thinking. Just now what?

''Well, I - just. I've never kissed a boy with braces before ya know and I-'' Harry's cheeks were pink and Niall was grinning. He wanted to kiss him? Wait, it was him right? 

''Sorry about that- It's weird I know but you're just-'' Niall stopped Harry's words but pressing his lips lightly with Harry's, his hands cupping Harry's cheeks. Their eyes slipped close as Niall, being the shorter one stood on his tip toes to get more. Harry moaned when he felt Niall's tongue touch his and lifted Niall by the waist. He placed Niall gently on the hood of the car and kissed Niall, more like a need than a want. Harry let his tongue trail on Niall's braces and Niall had his hands tugging at Harry's now dried hair.

They pulled away to catch their breath and Niall grinned, cheeks flushed and blue eyes dark. 

''Now you have'' He muttered. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Niall again.

This, this seemed permanent and Niall could get use to his permanent in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> And no, Harry didn't have to pay for that fix. Cause Harry managed fixed something else.


End file.
